Let Them Be Little
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Vince McMahon's POV on Stephanie growing up. Song- Let Them Be Little by Lonestar


**Let Them Be Little- Lonestar**

I can remember when

You fit in the palm of my hand

Felt so good in it

No bigger than a minute

And how it amazes me

You're changing with every blink

Faster than a flower blooms

They grow up all too soon

So

Let them be little

Cause they're only that way for a while

Give them hope, give them praise

Give them love every day

Let them cry

Let them giggle

Let them sleep in the middle

Oh, just let them be little

I've never felt so much

In one little tender touch

I live for those kisses

Prayers and your wishes

And now that you're teaching me

Things only a child can see

Every night while we're on our knees

All I ask is please

Let them be little

Cause they're only that way for a while

Give them hope, give them praise

Give them love every day

Let them cry

Let them giggle

Let them sleep in the middle

Oh, just let them be little

So innocent

My precious soul

You turn around

It's time to let them go

So

Let them be little

Cause they're only that way for a while

Give them hope, give them praise

Give them love every day

Let them cry

Let them giggle

Let them sleep in the middle

Oh, just let them be little

Let them be little

_**Friday, September 24**__**th**__** 1976**_

"_Mr McMahon, this is your baby girl Stephanie Marie McMahon." A Nurse said. She placed the baby in my arms and I smiled at her._

"_Thank you Nurse Robbins, can my family please have some time alone?" I asked. She nodded and walked out of the room. Shane was sleeping in the chair next to Linda's bed and Linda was watching me cautiously. She moved over on her bed and I sat next to her. I stared down at my little baby girl and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. Her cherubic face was so smooth, so calm. I smiled and looked at Linda. Linda was staring at me and I leant over. I kissed her cheek and she smiled back._

"_At least Stephy looks as gorgeous as her Mommy and didn't get any horrible looks from her Daddy." I said. Linda laughed and sat up straighter. She leant over and gently touched Stephanie's chin._

"_I'm sorry Vince but I think she got a slight chin dimple." Linda smiled. Stephanie gurgled and opened her eyes. I took her blanket off her and looked at how tiny she was. I placed her tiny little head, already full of auburn-brown hair, in one of my hands and looked down at her as she looked straight back at me. I was already wrapped around her little finger, Stephanie was my baby girl and I loved her more than anything else._

_**Sunday, November 18**__**th**__** 1979**_

"_Daddy, Daddy!" Stephanie called out. I had just gotten in the door from being on the road with the WWF (World Wrestling Federation, the wrestling corporation I owned and ran). I rushed into my bedroom and put my bags down. I peeked out the door and saw my beautiful three-year-old princess standing at the front door rubbing her head._

"_Mommy, open the door please!" She called out._

"_Daddy isn't here yet!" Linda replied. I heard footsteps and Linda walked into our room. I gently kissed her lips and smiled at her. I was a family man, and I truly missed my wife, son Shane and daughter when I was gone._

"_Where's Shane-O?" I whispered._

"_At his friend's place, Stephanie has missed you so much." Linda said. I nodded and walked out into the hallway._

"_I thought I heard it open." Steph said to herself. I snuck up behind her and lifted her into the air._

"_I knew it!" Stephanie squealed. I hugged my little girl tightly and smiled._

"_I've missed you so much Stephy!" I said._

"_I missed you too Daddy." Stephanie replied. I carried her into the lounge room and put her on the ground. I laid on the lounge and Stephanie crawled on top of me. She rested her head on my chest and her little arms wrapped around me. I placed my hands on her back and we both went to sleep._

"_All right Stephy, time to go to bed." Linda called out later that night._

"_Can Daddy please read me a story?" Stephanie asked, walking around to me and holding my hand._

"_No baby girl, I want you to actually sleep tonight, not be energetic." Linda said, coming over to us and picking Stephanie up. Stephanie rested her head on Linda's shoulder. As Linda carried her away, she was staring at me. I blew her a kiss and she smiled tiredly. A few minutes later, Linda came out of the room and smiled._

"_She was really tired. So am I actually, I think I'm going to go to bed." Linda said. I nodded and stood up as well._

"_Okay, I'll come into bed too." I said. I stood up and held Linda's hand as we walked into our bedroom. We got into bed and as usual, Linda cuddled up to me. I kissed the top of her head and started dozing off myself._

"_Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared!" I heard in the middle of the night. I sat up and saw Stephanie standing at the door in one of my old t-shirts that she was using as a nightgown. _

"_Come here." I whispered. Stephanie walked over to me and I took her teddy bear. I lifted her up into the bed and she slid in between me and Linda. Linda rolled over and placed her hand on Stephanie's stomach._

"_It's all right Stephy; it was just a bad dream." She murmured. Stephanie hugged her teddy bear to her and closed her eyes again. I turned on my side and placed my hand over the top of Linda's. Then I watched as Stephanie went to sleep and only then did I go back to sleep myself._

_**Friday, September 24**__**th**__** 1982**_

"_Daddy, it's my birthday!" Stephanie called out. I smiled and nodded as my six year old daughter jumped into my arms._

"_Happy birthday Princess, did you ask for anything special?" I asked. She nodded but her smile faltered._

"_What was it?" I asked._

"_I asked if... if you could stay at home forever and ever." She whispered. I sighed and pulled her close to me._

"_I'm sorry I'm away all the time." I said to her, placing her on the ground._

"_It's fine Daddy, I understand. I just miss you so much." Stephanie nodded. I smiled and straightened her dress._

"_Go play with your friend sweetie." I said. I watched as Stephanie ran off and played with her friend._

_**Monday, July 20**__**th**__** 1992**_

"_Daddy, please listen to me!" Stephanie said._

"_No Stephanie, I will not allow it; you are still my baby girl." I said._

"_You're not even here; it's not going to hurt you!" She yelled into the phone._

"_I am not talking about this any longer Stephanie. I will be home soon and you better not have gone out." I said._

"_Daddy, I never do anything!" Stephanie cried. I felt guilty immediately and heard her sniffing._

"_I want you home by twelve okay? You're still sixteen years old and I don't care what you say. I will be there by then and I will be waiting up for you." I said._

"_Dad, it's time for you to let me go." Stephanie said._

"_I know but all I want to do is hold you tighter to me and never let you get away from me." I said. Stephanie giggled and I smiled into the phone._

"_Thank you so much Daddy, I love you with all my heart." Stephanie said._

"_Yeah Steph, I love you too." I replied. I put the phone down and looked at the picture of me and Stephanie when she was four years old. When I was still the number one man in her life and she would do anything for me. Back when I was the only man that was her hero, her protector and always her saviour. I missed those times. Now, she was becoming exactly like me: career ambitious, strong-willed and even sometimes a bit stubborn. She may have gotten my personality traits but her looks were all from her mother except for the slight chin dimple. She was the most beautiful little girl a man could ask for. The phone started ringing again and I picked it up._

"_Hello?" I said._

"_Daddy, I forgot to tell you something." Stephanie whispered._

"_What was that Princess?" I asked. I heard her even breathing and stayed silent myself._

"_I love you so much and really appreciate you letting me go out tonight. And that I promise to be home before twelve because I'm Daddy's little girl and I always keep my promises." Stephanie said. I smiled and chuckled._

"_Have fun Stephanie and please be careful. I still worry about you." I said._

"_I know you Dad and I promise to be careful. See you when I get home." Stephanie said. I put the phone down again and got up to leave._

_As I was driving down the street to our house, I saw a girl walking the street. I pulled into our driveway and came to the gate. The girl was crying and I recognised her as Stephanie. I walked down to her and pulled her into my arms. She cried into my chest and I kissed her hair._

"_Are you all right baby girl?" I asked._

"_I'm never going out again!" She whispered. I took her inside and we walked up to her bedroom. She turned around at the door and looked at me._

"_If a guy named Josh comes around in the morning, can you please tell him I never want to see him again?" Stephanie said. I nodded and she kissed me._

"_Goodnight Daddy." She said. She walked into her room and shut her door. I walked down to my own bedroom and smiled at my wife, sleeping peacefully._

"_I'm home honey." I whispered, sliding into bed. Linda's eyes opened and she smiled up at me._

"_Welcome home." She said._

_**Friday, 3**__**rd**__** March 1995**_

"_Hey Daddy," Stephanie said. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I smiled._

"_Hey baby girl, just got home from school?" I said._

"_Yup, who's that guy? Jean-Paul Levesque? Wow Daddy, you should get him, he's incredibly sexy." Steph said, resting her head on my shoulder._

"_Yeah, we're signing him; he name is actually Paul Levesque. He should be starting up soon." I said._

"_Haha, can I come to the shows now?" Stephanie giggled. I turned around to Stephanie and smiled. She smiled back at me and I shook my head._

"_What's my number one rule?" I asked._

"_No dating the wrestlers." She said. I nodded and kissed her forehead. She smiled and walked out of the room. My little baby was all grown up and was now a beautiful woman._


End file.
